wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Amber (Silkworm)
Canon Timeline | Female | Amber | MudWing/SkyWing This is a character made by me . Please do not edit at the moment. Appearance "I could be a MudWing. Someone Clay could be with and love without anyone hating me for it. They don't even need to know that I used to be Peril. Except for him - I need him to know who I really am. I'd have to tell him about this transformation as myself, first. I could be Peril for now - safe Peril, no firescales, no danger to anyone." '' Amber is a hybrid, though she doesn't want anyone else to know. Despite spending most of her time with the SkyWings, she looks nothing like them. Her abnormally short and small size is often commented on by many of her fellow SkyWings, causing Amber to shrink even more behind her twin, Salamander. Her brown scales along her back and underscales, which she paints a crimson color so that no one will know that she is half MudWing. Personality ''"I'd like to be something more than alive. I'd like to be the kind of dragon she doesn't think I am - the kind they write prophecies about. That dragon would rescue her no matter how awful she is." -'' Clay, about saving Kestrel Amber's abilities are not what you would expect. Being the daughter of both Clay and Peril, she was bound to have something slightly strange about her. But ... that strange thing would have been good, would have been powerful, would have been like her mother's fire scales. But instead, Amber was born with much too little fire, unlike Salamander, her twin, who had very similar traits to her mother. So the young hybrid is required to stay in close proximity to her brother or mother, or else she gets sick, or freezes in the normal air. She, being born from a blood egg (like her father), is immune to fire. She is also quite a good flier, and is one of the fastest. Abilities ''"Oh - awesome logic! You're royalty, so you get to handle any power that comes along?" ''- Qibli to Winter Amber is a very shy and quiet hybrid, but enjoys competition. When Firecracker, a tall, powerful SkyWing princess, raised her head and proudly announced to be the fastest SkyWing in the kingdom, the young MudWing/SkyWing's heart jumped and began to thump faster and faster. This was a race! She could prove that she was fast too, and could challenge the proud princess! But of course, Amber was too shy a dragon that she could never muster up the courage to challenge someone else. She is also quite a stubborn dragonet, and when she has made up her mind, it takes a great deal of persuasiveness from many different dragons to change her mind. History Amber and her brother were hatched from the same egg, a large twin egg. However, they had a similar incident as Peril had with her brother. Salamander, who was originally the strong dragonet in the egg, sucked a great deal of fire out of his sister, leaving her weak and sick. Quickly, the parents, Clay and Peril, grabbed their daughter and, by the warmth and fire of Peril's scales, Amber survived. Amber was not invited to Jade Mountain Academy, and, much to his disappointment, neither was her brother. However, that didn't stop them from having fun. Instead of being shipped off to a boring school in a mountain, the two spent their time in the SkyWing palace, playing pranks and giggling. No one suspected the two, as one was so weak and sickly and they were both so shy and quiet. Peril and Amber have had a long relationship, and it can be slightly 'love-hate' at times. Peril, not quite understanding her sick daughter, did have the habit of saying things that may have offended her daughter and her lack of powers. Many fights have erupted between the two, and they still have not completely settled a few of their arguments, but for the sake of Clay and Salamander, they decided to let it go. Relationships Name: '''Salamander' Amber has no choice but to be around Salamander most of the time, so they have a strong and close relationship, because they have to. There is a slight rivalry between the twins, based on 'who is better at this subject', 'who is faster at this', 'why are they '''beating me at this', and many other things similar to that. Name: '''Peril As explained earlier, Peril and Amber love 'each other, as they are mother and daughter, but they can't say that they necessarily like one another. Both can find the other offensive and annoying at times, and Amber is often jealous and annoyed at her mother for having more powers than her, despite the fact that it is neither of their faults. Trivia *'Amber is both a color and an object/jewel. *Amber's favorite color is actually green, unlike so many of both of the tribes that she was born from. *Amber has always tried to be good musically, but it has never worked out with her. Coding by Nightstrike, colors changed by The Silkworm Dragoness. Category:MudWings Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Hybrids